United States presidential election, 2020 (Hulk Smash)
The 2020 presidential election was the 69th quadrennial election, held on November 3, 2020. The Republican Ticket of Incumbents Donald Trump and Mike Pence defeated The Democratic Ticket of Senator Elizabeth Warren and Senator Bernie Sanders. President Trump had no opponents in the Republican Primary. However, the Democratic primaries had more completion, Elizabeth Warren was leading in most polls against Senator Cory Booker, In June of 2020, Warren won the Democratic nomination. Senator Warren picked Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders as her running mate. President Trump focused on the improving economy, immigration, and opposing Political Correctness, while Warren focused on Healthcare, Education, LGBTQ+ Rights, and Gun Control. On November 3, 2020 11:00PM, It became official that President Trump would be United States President for the next 4 years, Warren conceded to Trump on November 4, 2020. Trump ended up with 312 electoral votes and the popular vote, while Warren only got 226 electoral votes. Candidates Republican Party On January 20, 2017, Donald Trump announced his 2020 presidential campaign. In the Republican primaries, Trump had no completion. Trump became the republican nominee on June 15, 2020, he chose Vice President Mike Pence to be his running mate. Candidates * Donald J. Trump, 45th President of the United States (2017-2025) (Nominee) Democratic Party Candidates * Elizabeth Warren, U.S. Senator from Massachusetts (2013-2025) (Nominee) * Cory Booker, U.S. Senator from New Jersey (2013-2033) * Joe Biden, 47th Vice President of the United States (2009-2017) * John Delaney, U.S. Representative from Maryland (2013-2019) Libertarian Party Candidates * Bill Weld, 68th Governor of Massachusetts (1991-1997) (Nominee) * Vermin Surpeme, Performance artist and activist Green Party Candidates * Jill Stein, 2012 and 2016 Green Party Nominee (Nominee) Constitution Candidates * Don Blakenship, (Nominee) Independent or unaffiliated Candidates * Kanye West, rapper Conventions General Election Campaign President Donald Trump campaigned on the issues of Immigration, Foreign Policy, The Economy and Political Correctness Policing. Donald Trump slogan was "Keep America Great!" Donald Trump supported the continued construction of the Southern Border Wall, The Peace Deal with Russia, North Korea and Iran, and ending the banning of Free Speech on College Campus, Schools and other public places. Elizabeth Warren campaigned on the issues of Healthcare, Gun Control, Education, and Feminism. Elizabeth Warren's slogan was "Time to Care!" Elizabeth Warren opposed most of President Trump's policies and supportive of Single-Payer Healthcare and Free College, Banning of Assault Rifles, and a raise of the minimum wage to $12 dollars a hour. President Trump attacked Warren by calling her "Pocahontas!" and "The Female-Stalin!" While Warren attacked President Trump on the misogynist things Trump said about women in the past. Results Swing States Trump/Pence * Michigan * Wisconsin * Pennsylvania * Florida * New Hampshire * Maine * Maine 2nd District Warren/Sanders * Colorado * Nevada * Minnesota * Virginia Post-election Events Protests Many protests happen across the United States after President Trump's reelection. These protests happen in big liberal american cities such as Los Angeles, Boston, Portland, Seattle and Washington D.C. Protesters said the election was rigged. On November 5, 2020, President Donald Trump make a public announcement at the white house, saying that he won reelection fairly and to deal with it. See Also United States senate elections, 2018 United States senate elections, 2020Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:United States of America Category:Hulk Smash's World